


Alone Time

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [9]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Ethan Nestor, Cock Rings, Dildos, Edgeplay, Kinkmas, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan thinks he's got some alone time to listen to Mark and Corpse stream, but Mark walks in on Ethan's "self care." He gets the idea to call up their friend and let him see the action.Smutmas day 10 and 11: Voice Kink and Edging
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor/Corpse Husband
Series: Smutmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 21
Kudos: 232





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has mention to my other fic "Choke me like you hate me." You don't have to read that first, but you totally can if you want to!

Ethan thought he had some alone time. Mark was busy streaming downstairs, and so he had a few hours to...indulge. Ever since his and Mark’s first romp around with Corpse, he had been incredibly turned on every time he heard the other man’s voice. They hadn’t gotten the chance to actually see the man again, but that didn’t stop Ethan from replaying their every moment together with the streamer. 

This wouldn’t be Ethan’s first time masturbating to the man’s voice, and it probably wouldn’t be the last either. Ethan was incredibly lucky that Mark and Corpse were streaming together, so not only did he get to indulge in Corpse’s gravelly tones, but also Mark’s chocolatey smooth voice. It was the perfect set up. So, Ethan stripped himself bare and prepared himself quickly, then he inserted one of his medium sized dildos and got to work. He was planning on taking it slow, wanting to make his alone time last. 

Ethan moaned softly as a meeting was called in the game on his laptop. He had Corpse’s stream pulled up, and Mark’s muted in a second tab. Mark’s voice was the one to ring out over the speakers as he attempted to explain how someone else in the game was being sus, but it mostly came out as garbled nothingness. He could hear Corpse’s laughter along with the other players, and the softness of the man’s laugh combined with Mark’s huffing caused Ethan to buck into the air. God those two men could read him the nutrition facts to Oreos and he could get himself off to it. 

Ethan continued slowly working the dildo in and out, shaking every time he clenched around the object. Corpse went back to rambling about tasks and who he thought the killer was, and Ethan half listened. He was pretty sure it was Mark apparently, which was good for Ethan since it meant both men would presumably continue talking. Ethan took himself in hand, slowly pumping himself in tandem with the dildo. He was dimly aware of Mark’s cursing, then laughter from the other people in the stream. 

The round had ended. A bathroom break was called, and Mark decided to check in on his boyfriend, who was being oddly quiet. He walked towards their bedroom and was quickly made aware of Ethan’s soft moaning and what sounded like other people’s conversations. He opened the door to something he wasn’t quite expecting. Ethan was laying on the bed with a dildo shoved up his ass, and a stream on his laptop. Corpse then spoke over said stream, and Mark very quickly realized what was happening. 

Apparently Ethan was too lost in his pleasure to notice the open door. Mark slowly walked over to the bed and knelt next to it, then leaned in to Ethan’s ear. “Are we getting you off baby boy?” Mark crooned. 

Ethan yelped and frantically kicked his laptop in surprise. Immediately a blush flushed from his cheeks to his chest, and he was quick to cover himself with his hands. “Maaaaark,” he whined, “you should be streaming right now.”

“I am streaming, I just came to check on you. I see you’re doing...well,” he smirked. He reached down and carefully took the base of the dildo still buried inside his partner. He started working it in and out, and Ethan gripped the sheets at the feeling. Ethan shivered when Corpse started talking once again, which gave Mark a great idea. “I’ll see you later babe, and don’t cum without me.”

Ethan whined loudly, grumbling protests. Mark knew his partner would listen though, he loved to please. 

Mark went back to his stream, and Ethan went back to slowly working himself. He was taking it even slower now, just barely moving the dildo in and out of him. It was torture, but he would follow what Mark said, he knew it would be worth it eventually. 

The stream continued for another hour or so. Mark came back to check on Ethan a few more times, making sure he was still working himself up a bit, but not completing. As the stream wrapped, Mark was quick to shut down his equipment and head back to the bedroom. Ethan was in the same position, though he had slipped a cock ring on so he was physically incapable for orgasm, which was great for Mark. 

“That’s my good boy,” he crooned as he came into the room and shut the door. “You even put a cock ring on. You’re going to get a good reward tonight baby.”

Ethan whimpered as Mark entered. The cock ring was an act of pure desperation. He had been edging himself for so long, he wanted to cum so bad, but Mark told him to wait. He had to take a few breaks from masturbating all together in the hour he waited, just so he didn’t break down and let himself go. He had left the dildo in, but he sat and listened to the stream, but even that was almost too much to handle. 

Mark knelt on the bed and went to Ethan’s FaceTime. Ethan couldn’t quite make out what was happening, but he had a feeling he knew what was about to go down. 

“Ethan, Mark,” a deep, gravely voice rang out over the computer speakers, one that Ethan was just listening to minutes ago. 

“Corpse,” Ethan gasped, flushing again. 

Mark manhandled Ethan so he was in front of the webcam, making him sit just right so his cock and flushed face were in full view. “As promised, a desperate Ethan, for your viewing pleasure.”

Corpse laughed. The camera was dark on the man’s end, and Ethan could just make out the outline of their friend. “He does look desperate. Is that a cock ring? What a dirty slut,” he growled.

Ethan’s whole body was red both with arousal and slight embarrassment. Mark knelt behind his partner and took the dildo still buried inside him in hand. Slowly, he started pumping it in and out, causing Ethan to moan and shake. “Tell me what you want me to do to him,” Mark growled out, leaning his chin over Ethan’s shoulder so his face could also be seen by the camera.

“It looks like he wants to cum. I think you should edge him longer,” said Corpse. 

Ethan whined desperately, grinding his hips back against the dildo Mark was working into him. “Please,” he whimpered.

“Don’t speak whore, or you won’t get to cum,” Corpse commanded. “Unless you’re safewording, of course.” 

Mark smiled genuinely at the camera, and he was pretty sure he could see the glint of a smile back. He leaned in to press kisses to his partner’s shoulders. With his free hand he reached around to pump Ethan’s cock in time with the dildo, working him up even more, though all the tension had nowhere to go from the ring. 

Ethan’s hips thrust up desperately. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself as soon as the ring was off. He was so close it was painful, but he also didn’t want the pleasure to stop. 

“Look at that absolute whore. Ethan, you’re such a slut, getting off from my voice, from my live streams. I bet you jerk off to my music,” Corpse growled. He was pleasuring himself to the site in front of him, delighted to see Mark get the smaller man off.

“Oh, he does, I’ve seen it,” Mark agreed, nipping Ethan’s earlobe as he said it.

“Maaaaaark,” Ethan whined, once again embarrassed. 

Corpse laughed again, having to pause in his masturbation to enjoy the two’s bickering. “Alright Mark, if what you said about Ethan edging all stream is true, I think it’s time to let the slut cum.”

Mark reached down and pulled the ring off as quickly as possible, trying not to hurt his partner in the process. He started plunging the dildo in fast and hard, working his hand at the same tempo.

There was barely no time in between the ring getting removed and Ethan’s orgasm. He cried out, in both pleasure and pain. His vision whited, and he fell back against Mark, letting himself be held up entirely by his partner. Through the shitty laptop speakers, he heard Corpse moan his name as he too released. 

“Good job babe,” Mark murmured into Ethan’s ear. He pressed soft kisses to his boyfriend’s hair, carefully removing the dildo. Ethan whimpered at the loss, but he was fully boneless and unable to do anything to stop his partner, not that he would have. 

“Thanks for that guys, that’s the best orgasm I’ve had in awhile,” Corpse laughed. “Can’t wait to see you both again in person.” The three said their goodbyes and hung up the call. 

Ethan was basically a puddle on the bed, legs still shaking from his long awaited release. “Cuddle?” He asked Mark hopefully, holding his arms out. 

Mark snagged a t-shirt from the floor and cleaned Ethan up as well as he could, then slipped into bed with his partner. He wrapped his arms around Ethan and pressed soft kisses to his hair. “You did really good today. Good idea with the cock ring,” he chuckled.

“Please shut up, I just want to snuggle and sleep,” Ethan mumbled.

Mark laughed and hugged his boyfriend tighter. “Okay sorry. I love you.”

Ethan mumbled out something that sounded like ‘you too’ but it was too quiet to really be deciphered. He was lightly snoring within minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait (and combining 2 prompts again). The holidays are hectic, even when I'm not really going anywhere this year. Hopefully tomorrow or the next day will be spent trying to catch up on this series. Like I said at the beginning of the month though, I'm determined to get these all out, even if it's not all this month. I hope you enjoyed anyways and it wasn't bad. 
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me, I swear. Get excited for day 12: voyeurism.


End file.
